Decisions of the Mind, Body, and Soul
by Akito Shaoku Mizukouken
Summary: After the Chuunin Exam incident, Naruto and the others must take a mission in order to be promoted, but this mission requires that all the group must be there.
1. Briefing the Five Teams

**Decisions of the Mind, Body, and Soul**

**Chapter 1: Briefing the Five Teams**

**Disclaimer: **(I do not own Naruto at all. I only own Shinrai Flarea, Enko Shaoku, Sabriel Zango, and Akito Shaoku **Explaination in next section.)**

**Line Here.**

**Statistics on Original Characters.**

**Shinrai Flarea (Shin-ray Fl-ar-e-a): Age 13, Bloodline ability:Yes, Rank: Genin**

**Enko Shaoku (In-ko Sha-o-ku): Age 13, Bloodline ability:Yes, Rank: Genin**

**Sabriel Zango (Sab-ri-el Zan-go): Age 13, Bloodline abilty:No, Rank: Genin**

**Akito Shaoku (A-key-toe Sha-o-ku): Age 20, Bloodline abilty:Yes, Rank: Jounin**

**(I am not using Akito Shaoku as an ego boost. I have use the name Akito Shaoku for years, and I have used the name Akito Shaoku before using my FanFiction name. Now soon to be on with the story.)**

**Line Here.**

"Your late, Kakashi-Sensei!" A blonde haired genin and a pink haired genin yelled out to a young man who was crouching on the top of the bridge gate.

"I am the jounin, I am never late, you all are just early," Kakashi replied calmly, still staring down at a red covered book.

"Yeah, whatever," The pink haired girl said before turning to the raven haired boy, "Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, Sakura, I'm just tired of waiting," Sasuke replied before turning to the blonde genin, who was pointing at Kakashi and yelling at him for being late, " Naruto, _baka,_ quit yelling,"

Nauto growled but quieted down as Kakashi spoke. Kakashi stared down at the three,"This is different... Ever since the attack from the Sound and the Sand, we have not been able to promote you all to chuunin status. Hokage-sama decided to change this,"

Naruto's ears perked up at the mentioning of the Hokage, _'What did Obaa-san do?'_ He turned to Sasuke and Sakura quickly before speaking out," What is Obaa-san planning?"

"She has decided for a A classed mission, to be used with the cooperation with the teams of Asuma's, Kuruenai's, and Gai's teams," Kakashi told his students, "We are to meet at the Hokage's office in 10 minutes to meet with the other teams before Tsunade-sama briefs us for the mission,"

"Let's go then!" Naruto yelled before taking off at a dead run, leaving the other three sighing in embarressment and amusement.

**Line Here**

"Unless your Kakashi, you are most likely wondering why you are here," The blonde haired Hokage spoke out as she looked over the four teams.

"Yes Tsunade-sama! Please tell us so that the fires of youth may fill ou-" A tall man in a dark green outfit with orange leg warmers began speaking, but was hit in the back of the head quickly by Asuma, Kuerenai, and Tsunade. Tsunade shook her head in disgust before beginning to speak again.

"Because of the lack of a chuunin exam, Shikamaru has been the only one who has been promoted to the chuunin level, in which he turned down for it being...'Too troublesome'," Tsunade said through gritted teeth,"So the council has decided to agree to having a mission in which all the teams will participate in and will be promoted to chuunin on a successful completion of the mission. If you do complete this mission, your promotion is immediate and final, but your new team leaders will still be your jounin team leaders,"

"Quit stalling! Just tell us the mission already!" Naruto yelled out, which caused Tsunade to twitch involuntery to attack Naruto, sending him flying into the wall.

"I was just getting to that. The mission is an A classed mission to the Hidden Village in the Sand to speak to Gaara, the Kazekage and to speak with diplomatic issues. Then you will all head to a large builden hidden in the forest and you will train for two years under the training of your four instructors. Afterwards, you will all then go to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, and the Village Hidden in the Mist and speak with the Mizukage on an alliance to help defeat the Sound and Orochimaru." Tsunade explained before sitting back down behind the desk and stairing at the teams.

The door opened behind them and four people entered the room, three teenagers, and one young man about the age of 20. The four teams turned to stare at the four new arrivals in surpise and confusement before the dark-blue haired man stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I am Akito Shaoku," He said before bowing low to the large group massed in the room, he then pointed behind him to the three teenagers and began to introduce them as well," The white haired cheery little fellow is Shinrai Flarea. The blue haired girl is my little sister, Enko Shaoku. Last, but certainly not least by any accounts, the brown haired girl standing beside Shinrai is Sabriel Zango,"

"You're late," Tsunade snapped as she glared at Akito and sighed a bit, shaking her head," You're as bad as Kakashi,"

"Well Kakashi is usually late, we were late because we just finishing rebuilding the bar because we had finished with the houses already..." Akito replied quickly, a hint of steel in his voice before leaning against the wall with a slight smile,"You don't have to explain it again though, we were listening in as we came up the stairs,"

"Well then you know that your team will also be joining the exam, since you had to be away from the last one," Tsunade responded with an evil grin and spun her seat around," You have two days to get ready for your mission, you are not to speak to anybody about the mission, not even your parents or **lovers**. The rest of you except for Akito may leave," Akito winced as the other four teams began to leave the office, leaving only Akito's team and Tsunade in the room. Akito turned to his students and smiled lightly before motioning to the door with his head.

Shinrai, Enko, and Sabriel nodded in response, knowing their teacher would be busy being yelled at for a good few hours, and that they now had permission to leave. the three left very quickly and began to head down the stairs, but not before hearing the screaming of the Hokage in full glory.

"What the hell were you thinking! I am the Fifth Hokage!" Was all that they heard before hurrying from the room, partly in fright from the woman with super human strength.

**Line Here.**

"Hey you!" Naruto yelled out as he saw the three genins leave the Hokage's office hurriedly,"Who are you guys... I haven't seen you around the village at all,"

Shinrai turned to Enko and Sabriel quickly before speaking," We were gone on a long mission, and we just started taking missions again..." He told the blonde genin, realizing two more pressences behind him and his two teammates.

"Your the students under Hatake Kakashi aren't you?" Sabriel asked with a small bow as she turned for face the two pressences that were behind them, which were Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes, and your the students under Akito Shaoku?" Sakura replied, smiling nervously, trying to step in between on Enko and Sasuke, who were beginning to glare at each other. Shinrai nodded before placing a hand on Enko's shoulder and whispering something into her ear, which seemed to relax her.

"Yes, we are just going to our homes to grab our supplies for the mission, and then go to the ramen stand for dinner, you can join us there if you would like," Sabriel told explained, her eyes darting between the six of them, hoping a fight would not start between the teams. Naruto stepped back, his mouth wide open at what Sabriel said and smiled.

"Ramen! I am there!" He said excitedly before nodding slightly and heading to his apartment to pack his supplies. Sakura nodded in agreement before walking down the path with the silent Sasuke.

"What the hell was that?" Shinrai asked, rubbing the back of his head in puzzlement.

Enko sighed before looking to her male teammate, "That, I think, was Team 7, the only team that Kakashi passed,"

"He passed those three? Unbelievable.." Shinrai replied, beginning to head towards his house, Enko and Sabriel in tow, the three of them all lving in seperate but adjacent apartments.

**Line here.**

"Neji-san!" A young man with very thick eyebrows, a green suit, and orange leg warmers called out as he waved at the gate entrance. Neji spun around quickly and groaned a small bit before realizing that it was his teammate, Rock Lee.

"Hello Lee," Neji said slowly before leaning back against the gate wall, he had been the first one to arrive at the gate, even when his cousin, Hinata said that she had to make sure a present had been sent. He had not expected Lee to be the second one to arrive.Lee smiled joyously as he began to jog in place.

"Where are everybody else? My flame of youth yearns for this mission to start!" Lee screamed out, posing as he placed his thumb out and flashed a smile to his teammate.

Neji groaned slightly as he saw the pose and shook his head before looking behind his posing teammate and smiled lightly," Hello Tenten, how are you?" He ask the girl that was behind Lee.

The girl,Tenten, was wearing a verly large backpack behind her, which the sound of metal rustling together was heard on each step that the girl moves," I am fine Neji-chan, I am finally packed... I packed enough weapons for two years... At least until I make some more,"

"More weapons? That pack is huge!" A voice from behind of Neji sounded out, and a bark of agreement rang out, signaling that it was Kiba Inuzuka. Neji turned to face the new voice and saw that two people accompanied Kiba. One was a blue haired girl which he had identified as his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. The other person accompaning Kiba was Shino, from the Aburame clan.

"I agree with Kiba... Carrying all those weapons seems...Too troublesome," Shikamaru said as he walked slowly down to where the six genin ninjas were already meeting. Behind Shikamaru were Ino and Choji. He shook Neji's hand with a light smile before gazing upwards to the clouds, his eyes already turning unfocused as he began to space out.

Ino began to speak to Tenten quickly, while the others also conversed with each other, until a loud crash came from the Ichiraku Ramen. They all turned to see what the commotion was before realizing that it was Naruto, who was running towards the gate.

"Gomen-nasi!" Sakura said to Teuchi quickly that was working the stand before running off after Naruto. Sasuke followed behind with a slightly amused smile on his face as he walked.

"Where are the instructors and that fifth team?" Sasuke asked annoyed when he realized that the jounin instructors and the team that had arrived in the middle of the Hokage's briefing. Almost on cue, the five jounins, the fifth team, and Tsunade arrived along the path from the Hokage's office.

"Sorry we're late... I had to speak with your instructors, and this team wouldn't leave without their instructor," Tsunade told them, motioning towards Shinrai, Enko, and Sabriel with her head. Shinrai sighed a bit before walking to where the other teams were to recieve the full instructions on their missions.

Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking loudly to address the teams,"You have your briefing, you will reach the large house in a week. You will then train for two years, your Jounin instructors will give monthly reports," She nodded to Kakashi and the others before grabbing the back of Akito's vest and pulling him sharply," He will join you either today or tomarrow... He has to fill out inventory sheets for **ALL **the stores in Konoha..." She told everyone with a demonic grin on her face.

An audable whimper was heard as he was dragged away by Tsunade, struggling,"W..Why me!"

Tsunade was muttering angerly as she pulled,"Disrespectful son of a b-"

Kakashi turned to Shinrai, Enko, and Sabriel and clapped his hand together before looking to all the teams,"Well he won't be around for a while...So, let's get a move on!"

**Line Here.**

"But Hokage-sama, why do I have to do this... Can't I just go with my group!" Akito almost yelled in defiance as he looked down to take another item down for inventory.

Tsunade smirked some, nodding slowly,"Oh yes...You can go with your group after you finish your duties..." She pointed to the stores around the street,"Here, there, and the rest of the stores... Then I have my office which needs cleaning... I may even give you a break..."

Akito's eyes bulged from the work and began grumbling,"Damn it... Not even Kakashi gets this when he is late, the damn pervert..."

**Line Here.**

**(Ok ok ok... This is the first time I have made a naruto fic, I have been toying with hundreds of ideas in my head, and if there are spelling problems or something wrong with any of the japanesse names or something, please send me a message about it... I am pretty bad at writing Japanesse. SO READ AND REVIEW, also, please visit the FanFiction Writers Den for fun. http/ fanwritefic . conforums . com / index . c g i)**


	2. Campside Tales

**Disclaimer: **(I do not own Naruto at all. I only own Shinrai Flarea, Enko Shaoku, Sabriel Zango, and Akito Shaoku **Explaination in next section.)**

**Line Here.**

**Statistics on Original Characters.**

**Shinrai Flarea (Shin-ray Fl-ar-e-a): Age 13, Bloodline ability:Yes, Rank: Genin**

**Enko Shaoku (In-ko Shah-o-ku): Age 13, Bloodline ability:Yes, Rank: Genin**

**Sabriel Zango (Sab-ri-el Zan-go): Age 13, Bloodline abilty:No, Rank: Genin**

**Akito Shaoku (A-key-toe Shah-o-ku): Age 20, Bloodline abilty:Yes, Rank: Jounin**

**(I am not using Akito Shaoku as an ego boost. I have use the name Akito Shaoku for years, and I have used the name Akito Shaoku before using my FanFiction name. Now soon to be on with the story.)**

**Line Here.**

**(From the martial arts classes Itook, you call anyone sensei that is a teacher... Senpei for a chuunin.. that is what I gather..)**

"Naruto, you _baka,_ I told you not to use the damn spoon in the soup yet!" Sakura told Naruto, who was now running around the camp fire, screaming from the hot spoon that was burning his hand. After a few moments, the spoon cooled down and Naruto stood with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I thought you were playing a cruel joke on me... Like last time," Naruto replied hotly, smiling a bit weakly before turning to where he sat before and rejoined his place.

"Speaking of cruel jokes, is Hokage-sama done with Akito-sensei yet?" Sabriel asked, a look of concern on her face. They had been traveling for two nights already, and there was no word on what the fate was with her sensei. She had heard a glimpse of a conversation that was going on between the other four senseis, and the name 'Akito' had popped up a few times, which should've meant that they were speaking about Enko's brother.

Kurenai snorted in her drink lightly as she opened her mouth to speak, "Whenever she feels your sensei has had his punishment... I think that Akito's comment had bent her over the table though," Asuma, Gai, and even Kakashi began to snort in their drinks as well from the comment made by Kurenai. The genins looked to their respected senseis(All but Shinrai, Enko, and Sabriel) in confusement.

Shikamaru began to ponder what was said before his eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face, "Oh, that is bad, Akito-sensei's perdicament is...too troublesome," Shinrai raised his eyes but did not say anything as he sat quietly against the tree nearby the campfire. For the last two nights, he had not said anything to anybody, except for one or two words to his own teammates.

Ino had wondered about Shinrai the first night and his silence. She now wanted to confront him as she almost silently walked to where Shinrai was sitting.

"Why don't you speak much?" She asked him as she sat down beside him. It only took a quick glance down to his lap to see that he was reading a book, which thankfully wasn't the perverted books that Kakashi-sensei was reading. He looked up absently at the blond haired girl and sighed.

"Because there isn't much reason to right now, we are just sitting here until we need to sleep.." He replied before looking down at his book again, his eyes scanning the pages. Ino groaned and shook her head.

"Well, why not speak to your teammates instead of reading?" She asked again, trying to spark him into conversation.

Shinrai scoffed before smirking lightly at Ino's comment," Not to be insulting... Other than Akito-sensei, who doesn't count, I am the only male in the team...Conversations started by Enko or Sabriel are usually involving who they want to date, so I do not pay attention,"

"So why reading?"

"It is a habit I picked up from Akito-sensei. He bought me a few books to read while we are camping for the missions, as to have something do do while I am on lookout. Although I can't read as fast as him, I can read hundreds of information in hours," Ino raised her eyebrows and scoffed herself as she found herself saring at the young man. _'He seems like Shikamaru... Just not as troublesome... **Damn Shikamaru!**,now I am thinking like him._

Shinrai sighed some and looked up," Your teammate is Naru Shikamaru, correct?"

"Yes.. Why?"

"Do you, by chance, have any idea where he would be?"

Ino nodded slightly, her eyes looking confused. In the small amount of time after the Chuunin exam, she had changed a small amount, not pining over Sasuke.. Seeing that he had a girl of a different hair color in mind," He might be at the camp, but if he isn't there, check the trees."

Shinrai nodded in thanks as he walked off towards the camp, "Thank you,"

"Hey! Wait up!" She told him as she followed, "Why did you miss the last Chuunin Exams?"

"We had a mission..." Shinrai replied shortly, looking towards the ground as his pace slowed to a stop,"The final mission that the Third gave..."

Ino raised her eyebrows as he started walking again," How long was the mission?"

"Almost a year... We came back a week before this mission, but we-" Shinrai began, but two figures from the right had Shinrai taking two kunai from his pouch and holding them tightly until two red eyes and the red embers from the cigarrette showed who it was that had startled him.

"So.. What are two Genins doing at the edge of camp alone... What were you two doing there?" Kurenai asked with an amused smirk as she looked between Shinrai and Ino.

Ino's face began to flush and turn red as she waved her hands in defence,"We were not doing anything!"

"Oh? Why is it that your blushing then?" Shinrai sighed and moved past them to the center of the camp, where Chouji was sitting by the fire.

Chouji looked up as he pulled a chip from the bag, "Are you looking for Shikamaru?"

"Yes.. How did you know?" Shinrai replied, an eyebrow raised in suspiciousment.

"Shikamaru said that if you would come out of your reading phase... It would most likely to speak to him. He is up at the top of the trees, gazing at the stars,"

"Really? Well, thank you," Shinrai grabbed his pack and handed Choujia bag of chips that Shinrai had been saving. Chouji nodded in response before turning back to gaze at the fire and to eat his chips. Shinrai looked above him to the tree branches, before leaping silently and seamlessly onto one and beginnning to alternate between branches.

"Flarea Shinrai, I presume?" A voice called out as Shinrai reached the top of the trees, where the perfect view of the night stars and the clouds were in full view.

He nodded and spun to where the voice had emitted. He saw a form sitting lazily against the main truck of the tree and to the stars, "Yes, your Naru Shikamaru, right?" Shikamaru nodded as he gazed upwards again, "The clouds are different tonight.. They looked normal two nights ago,"

"Your right, it is probraly due to the different currents in the air," Shikamaru replied as he saw Shinrai sit on an adjacent branch through the corner of his eye, "You're the students under Shaoku Akito, the mizu demon, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you're the one who has a 200 IQ, and you have the famous Naru kekkai genkai of shadow manipulation, correct?"

"You are correct,"

"You are also said to be one of Konoha's laziest ninjas, you even gave up your rank of chuunin," Shikamaru began to chuckle and smirk at the last comment before facing the one who made the comment.

"I gave up my rank of chuunin because the probability of working well with another team would have went down by 50,"

"Team loyalty eh?"

"You could call it that, but There would be no other team that I could work that efficiantly with, not counting any of the teams right here," Shinrai nodded in response, having been told that the other four of these teams were said to be the four of the best up and coming genins. Shinrai smirked a bit before staring back up at the sky, gazing at the mixture of clouds and stars, _'Very peaceful... Very calm up here,' _He thought before sighing softly.

"I understand what you mean by working with other teams, they are almost like clouds or stars. They are in certain formations t certain times, and for different situations. You get darker clouds for rain, and whiter clouds for a bright sunny day, but then you will get these unusual clouds that appear sometimes at night..." Shinrai said inquisitively, his eyes wandering across through the grey clouds that barely contrasted with the black night. Shikamaru muttered something in agreement before it became silent, the sounds from the camp below were faint at the treetops, only being muffled noises that did not really bother anybody.

"A two year mission... This is way too troublesome... There is another reason why they are doing this, but if there is, I have no idea as of yet. I will speak with Asuma-sensei tomarrow night, when he isn't trying to get some alone time with Kurenai,"

**Line Here... Yes... A line after not being anywhere for a long time.**

"A-Ano... Enko-san..." Hinata muttered shyly as she accidently bumped into Enko.

Enko absently looked up and shook her head," No problem...I do have a question though.. About Naruto Uzumaki,"

"A-Ano...What do you mean?" Hinata asked, her lavender eyes franticly looking around, almost for an escape route. _'Oh no, she is going to ask me about Naruto-kun.. What do I do?' _

Enko sighed some as she pushed her own blue hair from her face, "I see you staring at him all the time, so I guess you know him the most... Do you know why he is always so hyper and itching to start a fight?"

"I-I think it is because he wants to become Hokage to prove something...I-I-It might have something to do with why all the adults glare at him..." She replied, the last sound from her mouth almost coming out as a small and angry growl.

"Hmm... I understand," She smiled to Hinata lightly and nodded to her, "Thank you..And good luck,"

**Line Here**

Tenten sat on a low tree branch as she watched Lee doing his five hundreth jumping-jack, "Lee, do you have any idea where Neji-san is?" Lee shook his head as he jumped up and down, even after his five hundreth straight jumping jack, he wasn't even sweating.

"I think he might be with Gai-sensei debating on the flames-of-youth, as like the first time we all met!" Lee replied happily, causing Tenten to groan before leaning and laying down on the branch.

**Line Here...**

"Sasuke-kun, are you still mad about this new team?" Sakura asked as she saw Naruto and Sasuke both hit adjacent trees.

"No, I am not.." Sasuke snapped quickly between a pant. He continued to hit the tree along with Naruto, none of the three talking for another few minutes before a snap of a twig behind the three caused them to turn quickly. Standing behind them stood the brown haired Sabriel, "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you hate us so much?" Sabriel asked as she clenched her fists tightly as she stared furiously to the three. Sasuke stared at the girl before turning around, scoffing.

"I don't like weaklings... Especially whiny ones," Sasuke told her before moving farther to the edge of the camp, Sakura following and leaving Naruto standing there.

"Don't listen to Sasuke-bastard, he is an asshole to many people," Naruto said to her, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder," Lets go back to the center of the camp,"

**Line here...HUMAHAHSHASHSASHASH (dun ask)**

"Now can I leave?" Akito pleaded as he looked to Tsunade. He had been working for two days and nights, with only small breaks in between, doing random chores that the Hokage had chosen for him.

Tsunade grinned before sighing a bit,"I guess, make sure you take these," She told him, pointing to two stacks of letters," One stack is yours, from your secret admirer, the rest is for the group, most likely Sasuke fanclub members,"

Akito nodded and grabbed the stack and turned to leave before Tsunade called him back," Yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade's face was already etched with worry, "Be careful...Alright?"

"Always..Seeya later...Baa-chan" Akito said before speeding down the stairs and towards his freedom.

**Line Here.**

**(OK.. Chapter 2 done.. I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO FRIGGEN REVIEW FOR CHRISTS SAKE... It makes me cry when you don't. The pairings are going to be a surprise, if you can guess the pairing, you get special kudos in next chapter.)**


	3. What is Wrong With This Picture

**Disclaimer: **(I do not own Naruto at all. I only own Shinrai Flarea, Enko Shaoku, Sabriel Zango, and Akito Shaoku **Explanation in next section.)**

**Line Here.**

**Statistics on Original Characters.**

**Shinrai Flarea (Shin-ray Fl-ar-e-a): Age 13, Bloodline ability:Yes, Rank: Genin**

**Enko Shaoku (In-ko Shah-o-ku): Age 13, Bloodline ability:Yes, Rank: Genin**

**Sabriel Zango (Sab-ri-el Zan-go): Age 13, Bloodline abilty:No, Rank: Genin**

**Akito Shaoku (A-key-toe Shah-o-ku): Age 20, Bloodline abilty:Yes, Rank: Jounin**

**(I am not using Akito Shaoku as an ego boost. I have use the name Akito Shaoku for years, and I have used the name Akito Shaoku before using my FanFiction name. Now soon to be on with the story.)**

**Line Here.**

**(From the martial arts classes I took, you call anyone sensei that is a teacher... Senpei for a chuunin.. that is what I gather..)**

"Naruto... Wake up," Sakura said as she nudged Naruto awake. Naruto sat up with a start, letting loose a kunai from his hand as he did. Sakura turned to the side quickly and leaned backwards as the kunai flew straight past her, "Heads up!" She yelled out before the clash of metal on metal was heard.

"_Baka!_ What the hell!" Enko's voice yelled through the camp as she held held two kunai in her hands,"Who threw that?"

"Um...That was me," Naruto said sheepishly as he stared at kunai in Enko's hand. The kunai that Naruto had thrown was hooked in the the hole of the kunai that Enko used to block with.

"No respect... No fucking respect. You're supposed to keep your damn kunai to yourselves or your enemies. Not to be throwing them around at your own teammates!" Enko screamed at him as she began to advance menacingly on him, her eyes wide in fury. She switch a kunai into her other hand as she held them at her sides, looking in the pose to stab Naruto with.

"Enko, put down the kunai and leave Naruto alone," Shinrai said as he landed on the ground in between Naruto and Enko, yawning.

"Why should I?" She snapped back.

"Because, it is too early in the morning to listen to a fight... I am sure everybody else agrees," Shinrai replied with another yawn. He closed his eyes lightly before reopening them to the sight of Enko leaping forward at Naruto's head," Son of a..." He began before Enko began to scream and struggle, obviously stopped in her tracks

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success.." Shikamaru called out lazily, "Now, what was going on?"

Enko turned her head to where Shikamaru stood and let loose a guttural growl that caused Shinrai to shiver slightly," This _Baka_ threw a kunai that almost hit me in the eye!" She responded hotly before her turning her head back to Naruto. As she turned to Naruto, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in between the two, his eyes gazing down at his precious book, _Icha Icha Tactics_, intently.

"What seems to be the problem?" He questioned cheerily.

Shinrai smirked and shrugged a bit before turning to Team Seven's sensei, "Nothing at all sir... Just some disputes on how to handle Kunai..."

"Oh? Then why is there such a ruckus?"

"My teammate, Enko, had just disagreed with Naruto... That is all sir,"

"Erm... Right.. Well we are picking up camp and heading out now...We have to be at the Village of the sand today... It should have been three days... but we took a long time for the scenic route," Kakashi told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shinrai turned and saw that most of the tents had already been taken down and a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hatake Kakashi... The late one as usual," He muttered before grabbing his backpack.

**Wel... You know what his is supposed to mean... well.. do ya? YEP IT IS A LINE HAHAHA**

"Well, Neji, use your Byakugan to check if anybody is following us. I would rather not have rouge ninjas following us," Asuma said, glaring over to Gai, who was almost chocking as he heard the man give orders to his own student. The night before, the jounins had all decided that they all had equal right to order the students around, at least for the mission.

"Yes sir, Asuma-Sensei," Neji replied before muttering the word that activated his doujutsu, the Byakugan. He scanned the area quickly before turning to face the group, the veins easily seen on the side of his eyes. Through the black and white scan of the surroundings and the chakra of their own group, a suspicious group of chakra had been following them for the past hour, his hands began to move in quick but subtle movements,"No one is following us, so now would be a good time for a rest," He told them. _We are being followed by at least 10 ninjas, their chakra levels seem to be at least a powerful chuunin level._

"Right... We are close to Suna, so we can rest a bit more frequently now," Kakashi replied to Gai's students, his hands moving in the same subtle movements, _All powerful chuunins, they should not be a problem for us, unless they are masking their chakra..._

"Good.. We'll go look for more water before we hit the desert..." Kiba told them nodding slightly to the jounins before he,Shino, and Hinata began to walk away. Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto went to stand by a tree, as if to rest. Her eyes telling Naruto and Sasuke that something was wrong.

"Tenten, do you need some water?" Shinrai recognized the hand signs with his teammates and they turned to stand near Tenten, Lee, and Neji, he began to use his hands to sign between them. _Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are in position. It seems that Sakura and Sasuke are having a hard time to keep Naruto quiet. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are standing next to the three, also in position. Hinata and her group are also in position, we are now waiting Tenten, it's your time to shine._

"Yes please, carrying around all these weapon scrolls is very exhausting," Tenten replied, kneeling on the ground and grabbing the canteen that Shinrai handed to her. as she held the canteen in one hand, her other grabbed two scrolls from her bag and held them between her fingers. Neji looked to her before his hands blurred through signs. _They are right around us.. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai are ready..._

As Tenten grabbed the scrolls from her bag, a wave of flying kunais shot down at the group. Neji stood in front of him and Lee, preforming a kaiten as Shinrai used his forearm and hand guards to block kunais from himself, Enko, and Sabriel. Enko chanced a look towards where Naruto and the others were, seeing that Sasuke used a Katon jutsu, the force of the fire blast deflecting the kunai away.

Shinrai turned quickly as small explosions rang out between where they stood, and where Team Kakashi and Team Asuma were. He also heard explosions behind him, figuring he was cut off from the Gai and the others. When he turned his head to face in front of him, he saw 5 of the enemy shinobi drop in front of the six.

"We have to take these brats on? This will be a peace of cake.." One of the shinobi told his teammates. Neji growled a bit as he saw the headbands that the enemies wore. The symbol was of the Hidden Village of the Cloud, the very same shinobis that were responsible for his father's death. Tenten grabbed Neji quickly before turning to Shinrai, Enko, and Sabriel.

"I have to hold Neji back... Lee will help you take out these guys.. Neji can't fight.." She told them as she pulled Neji away, leaving Lee, Shinrai, Enko, and Sabriel standing there to face the five shinobi.

"You four against us five... That's ridiculous!" The shinobi said to Shinrai before scoffing again. He looked to the other four of his team before grinning," I'll take the guy in green. Zeke, Shriyu, take the guy in white that blocked all the kunai. Kinnette, Shango, take the Blue haired bitch and then that cowering whore."**(A/N: Sorry on the Launguage.. but that is how it is kind of needing to be) **The other four shinobi nodded before turning back to whereShinrai,Lee, Enko, and Sabriel 'stood'.

The five shinobi leapt toward their opponents with lightning speed, kunai out and ready as the lead shinobi brought his kunai straight down onto Shinrai's neck, slicing it thoroughly. He laughed in victory as he saw the surprised body of Shinrai's fall to the ground. When the body hit the ground, it exploded in white smoke, a log being in it's wake.

"What the... A kawarimi!" He exclaimed as he turned to his comrades. The bodies of Lee's, Enko's, and Sabriel's had also turned into logs, leaving the same confused face on the faces.

"Um, I guess you never learned in the academy that when you are to fight other shinobi, you don't take your eyes off your opponent," Shinrai's voice told them before calling out,"_Rokufuuin Shouhekifuu (Six Seal Explosion_)," The lead shinobi's eyes bulged in surprise as six explosive tags began to glow.

"Oh...Shit..." the Cloud shinobi groaned before the tags exploded.

**LINE HERE... Tension..Fooddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed out as five of Naruto's shadow clones attacked two of the Cloud shinobi. The real Naruto was standing back of the fray, another shadow clone powering up a Rasengan. She was ordered to stay back by Shikamaru, his explanation that she was needed as a medic nin, so she was not to fight. She chanced a gaze over to where Shikamaru stood, holding two of the shinobi with his bloodline ninjutsu, while Ino invaded the mind of one, Chouji proceeded to decimate the other.

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"(Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique)_Sasuke screamed as a large fire blast shot from Sasuke's mouth to rain down on his shinobi, the probability of the Cloud ninja surviving now was very slim.

"Too troublesome..." Shikamaru was able to be heard through the smoke.

**LINE HERE ... THERE IS A REASON...(OK OK.. I know that sequence wasn't very long, but we all know what would appen against he Sasuke and Naruto group.**

"I thought Neji said there was only 10 shinobi," Kakashi muttered lazily, " I guess five more decided to join the party, and these ones seem like moderate chuunin level,"

"This wouldn't be a problem, even those five against us four..." Asuma replied before reaching down and unsheathing his knuckle blades and holding them ready. Before any other introductions, the five enemy shinobi engaged with Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. The fifth Cloud ninja stood back and began running through hand seals as soon as he saw the others being distracted.

"_Raikou: Rai-_" The Shinobi began but was stopped as he was kicked into a tree nearby. A man with blue hair stood now where the Cloud Shinobi had been and began to run through his own hand seals.

_"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" (Water Type: Water Shark Blast Technique) _Akito grinned as the water from the dew on the ground began to float into the air, forming a swirling wall around him.

"Well Shinrai, I guess it took you long enough to get here... How many times did you help Tsunade clean the desk?" Kakashi asked with a slight giggle as he pulled the headband up to reveal his Sharingan eye. The wall of water that Akito began to morph and shape itself into the form of a shark, driving straight at the shinobi who was against the tree.

"Kakashi, if you want to live after I take care of this guy, I'd shut it now," Shinrai replied as the shark barreled on his opponent.

"Yeah, Kakashi, it wasn't the desk. Well, not only the desk, but also the stairs, the wall. On top of the Hokage Monument..." Asuma began as he brought the blade down, slaying his own jounin, but Kurenai, who finished her shinobi off with a A-level Genjutsu, brought her fist down at the back of Asuma's head.

"Baka... These weren't even chuunin,"She said as the shark killed the shinobi right next to the one Gai dealt with.

**Line...Line...Line..FOOD...FOOD..FOOD**

"_Raikou: Kagerai no Jutsu!" (Lightning Style: Shadow Lightning_) The 3 cloud shinobi who lived through the explosion had escaped by diving forwards and each preforming the same technique,sending twelve lightning bolts at the four shinobi who stood on a tree branch each. Sabriel leapt backwards with Shinrai, Lee, and Enko, Three minor explosions of wood showed that only three lightning bolts were real of the twelve that were shot out. Sabriel's shyness quickly faded as she began to shoot through hand seals before nodding slightly to Shinrai with a slight smile. She landed on the ground and grabbed Lee's arm slightly as she called out the release of the technique.

_"Sabaki no Genki!" (Energy Drain)_ She called out as she transferred the technique to Lee. His arm glowed slightly before nodding again. One of the Cloud shinobi, seeing the ninjutsu seals, preformed the shadow lightning technique again, this time directly at Sabriel. Before the shinobi finished the hand seals required, Enko's voice rang out.

_"Mizukouken Mizukabe no Jutsu!" (Water Guardian's Water Wall Technique) _Enko called out as she held out her arms, Her eyes beginning to glow a dark and pulsing blue as the water from the dew on the groudn and trees began to move together, forming a wall about half a foot wide in front of Sabriel.

"What.. That is water.. Lightning is attracted to water!" The shinobi cackled as he finished his hand seals, "_Raikou: Kagerai no Jutsu!" _With that, 4 bolts of lightning shot from his hand and spread out at Sabriel. It had not mattered, as all four of the lighting bolts hit the water wall, the real lightning bolt began to energize the water that was in the wall, causing it to sizzle and hiss as the now electric water stayed in place. Enko grinned darkly as she began to run her hands through a unique pattern, her hands moving at a blur, that only Shinrai and Sabriel, who knew what they were, could follow them.

_"Mizukouken no Mizubakuha," (Water Guardian's Water Blast)_ With those words spoken, Enko pointed to the energized water wall, which now began to split into three separate smaller spheres. The three spheres were still energized with deadly electricity as Enko now pointed to the cloud ninja who attacked her teammate, "_Kouken no Bakuha!" (Guardian Blast)_

The three spheres shot at the Cloud shinobi, the spheres spinning in a circle as they went, the lightning that was energized between them began to charge even stronger as it hit the cloud shinobi in the chest, tearing through his vest and his shirt as the lightning entered the body through the water, sending the powerful jolts through his body, disabling muscle movements and the movement of the heart, stopping it without hesitation and killing the poor shinobi.**(A/N: Like a reversed Defib)**

Lee was having no problem with his opponent, with each punch that struck the Cloud shinobi, it drained more chakra from his body, as well as causing massive damage with his Iron Fist Style. The enemy shinobi could not keep up with Lee's movements, even with Lee's weights on, and the sudden strikes began to take it's toll, each punch causing heavy bruising or broken bones, on top of massive chakra loss. He collapsed on the ground with the final punch from lee, the punch breaking his ribs and collapsing his chest, sending one of the broken ribs into his lungs. Lee turned from his fallen opponent to where Shinrai stood over his own slain opponent, shivering a bit at Shinrai's look of disgust as he stared at the dead Cloud Ninja.

"Never call my sister a bitch, or my girlfriend a whore..." Shinrai muttered before turning to the line of smoke that was now clearing up, to show the Jounins standing to his left, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with the Chou-Ino-Shika combo. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba dropped from the trees in the middle of the three groups, Neji's byakugan eyes were scanning the area for more Cloud shinobi, while gripping a kunai tightly in his hands.

"Akito-Sensei!" Sabriel called to her jounin instructor as she stood by Shinrai, her hand on her shoulder and gripping it tightly and happily.

Naruto smirked before jumping in the air in victory," Our group wasn't even a problem.. Those five ninja were not even a challenge for us!" Naruto told the jounin instructor. Kakashi sighed and looked down in embarrassment.

"We need to get to the sand soon.. If everybody is ready.. Lets get going.." Akito told them before smirking and jumping off towards Suna _'I'll be back soon.. If Jiraiya is right... I will keep you safe...'_

**I AM HERE AS A LINE..I am Here.. PLEASE LET ME DINE..**

**(OK I am wondering about some things... One is something special.. I want you all to know that This isn't going to be about Team Akito's skill. There are reasons for stuff.. I want you all to REVIEW.. PLEASESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS REVIEW)**


End file.
